1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for use in assembly and disassembly of a strut of the type having a shock absorber disposed within a coil spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common automobile suspension systems, such as the well known MacPherson-type, include a strut assembly having a shock absorber and a spring. The strut assembly is pre-assembled and mounted as a unit in the vehicle body. During maintenance of an automobile, it is not uncommon to assemble and disassemble a strut assembly.
During assembly and disassembly of MacPherson-type strut assembly, the coil spring is compressed and retained in a compressed state. Numerous apparatus have been developed to assist in the assembly and disassembly of a strut suspension system. Examples of these would be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,500; 4,520,453, 4,516,303, and 4,494,289. In addition, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,519 dated Nov. 22, 1988 teaches a strut spring compressor. In the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,519, a compression head is mounted on a frame with the compression head having linkages permitting compression elements to move relative to one another and assume unaligned positions as the spring is being compressed.